


Happy Birthday

by Araloth



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Charlie learns about the human custom of birthdays





	

 

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He and the others had just finished dealing with another incursion. In spite of the daunting task before them, they seemed to be getting the hang of things. Little by little it seemed they were becoming a proper team.

“Right then.” Miss Quill said brusquely. “Off you pop. Don’t need your parents asking any more questions then they already are. Do we Ram?”

Miss Quill shot him a glare. She’d been furious with him when she found out he’d told his father. Furious with all of them really. Charlie had tried to talk her down as best he could but short of giving her a command there wasn’t much to be done-and Charlie hated using the Ahn like that. _Every person who knows is one more who could expose us. Do you think all these humans will be as open to aliens as your little mates?_    Part of Charlie knew she was right-he and Miss Quill were still very much outsiders on this planet. But bit-by-bit he felt was finally starting to fit in.

Charlie smiled. No small part of that credit went to Matteusz. From their first date at prom he’d known Charlie was different, and even after everything with the Shadow Kin and learning Charlie was an alien himself Matteusz had been there for him. He liked Charlie for he who he was, and always seemed to find his gaps in knowledge adorable even, past the point when April would become annoyed. Now that Matteusz was living with them he and Charlie rarely spent much time apart.

“Are you coming?”

Charlie was pulled from his though by the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He grinned. “Sorry what?”

“Miss Quill seems anxious to get home.” Matteusz said. “She claims it is for our safety but I think she just wants to keep reading that book she found.”

“You go ahead.” Charlie said. “I have to grab a paper from my locker first. Just be a minute.”

Turning back to the rest of the group Charlie was surprised to see April frowning. “What’s wrong? You’re not hurt are you-“

April sighed. “I just feel so bad for poor Matteusz . I mean I know he has you and all but I still can’t believe his parents would just kick him out like that.”

Tanya nodded sadly. “Especially so close to his birthday…”

“Oh that’s right! I forgot it was this week…” If possible April looked even sadder.

“Poor guy…” Ram sighed and brushed some of whatever alien it was that had attacked them this week off his shirt. “That’s gotta suck…”

“We’ll just have to throw him a party the four of us!” April exclaimed happily. “Charlie we can set up at your place. It can be a surprise!”

Charlie was quickly losing track of what April was talking about. “Sorry what’s a birthday?

Ram groaned but smiled nonetheless. “Charlie we have got to get you out more…

***

Several hours later Charlie was sitting at home on his computer. April and the others had thoroughly briefed him on what a birthday was. The concept of celebrating the day someone was born was just so lovely and human to Charlie. There was a sentimentality and joy about so much of what they did. Unfortunately with Charlie’s new found understanding of birthdays came a whole new problem-what to get for Matteusz’s present. Charlie still had four days until the party they were planning for Matteusz, but he was at a loss. None of his friends had been able to give a very clear idea of what a good birthday gift was. He hoped the Internet might be more helpful. So far it had been a wonderful tool for Charlie in learning about what April called “pop culture”. Charlie figured he must be able to find some good present ideas.

He looked up over his shoulder. Matteusz was fast asleep in bed. Charlie smiled. Earth had been truly good to him so far. It had brought him a beautiful boyfriend who had done so much for Charlie. Matteusz could only have been a dream on Rhodia, a wish for a life he never could have had as prince. Charlie truly loved him. And Matteusz had given up some much to be with Charlie. He had to find the perfect gift to show him how he felt.

Charlie furrowed his brow and pulled up his search engine. He began to type.

_What to get your boyfriend for his birthday?_

He pushed send and waited to start sorting through the results.

***

Come school time the next day Charlie was in full-blown panic mode. He caught sight of April and breathed a quick sigh of relief.

“April!” Charlie shouted out-a bit louder than he had intended if the annoyed glances of the other students were anything to go by.

April gave Charlie a bemused grin. “What is it?”

“I need help.” Charlie said desperately, almost whispering now.

“What did something come out of the bunghole-“

“No not anything like that.” Charlie groaned. “With Matteusz’s gift!”

April sighed but kept smiling all the same. Charlie could be so silly sometimes. “Look I’m sure you’ll find something-“

“I don’t just want to find something though” Charlie said earnestly “I want to get him the perfect gift. I tried looking on the Internet but it was completely unhelpful. I kept getting results for weird clothing I couldn’t possibly wear and suggestions for joining with someone that Matteusz and I already enjoy like-

“God Charlie!” April threw up her hands. “I really don’t need to hear about your sex life with Matteusz!” Sometimes Charlie’s lack of understanding of human norms could be funny but other times it was just cringe worthy. “That’s not something people typically talk about in public!”

“It’s not?” Charlie seemed puzzled. “Why would talking about loving someone be inappropriate in public?”

“It’s-well it’s complicated.” April laughed. She suddenly couldn’t get the image of Charlie sitting in front of his computer looking for gifts for Matteusz out of her head. She could imagine the poor Rhodian being completely baffled by the results. From what Charlie had said of his homeworld she very much doubted Rhodians would understand the idea lingerie. Suddenly she couldn’t stop laughing.

“What is it? Charlie asked. “April?” He was giving her a very concerned look that only seemed to make the whole thing even funnier.

“Listen Charlie…” April began when she finally caught her breath “the whole point of a birthday gift is that comes from the heart okay? I’m sure Matteusz will love whatever is it you come up with.”

***

            Charlie still couldn’t believe he had been able to convince Miss Quill to play along. Tanya had gotten the idea that since the lot of them all had physics with Quill last period, that maybe they could ask Miss Quill to hold Matteusz back a few minutes so the others could run to Charlie’s house and finish setting up the surprise party. Charlie has thought for sure that Miss. Quill would be against the idea but she had simply grunted and asked the rest of them how much time they needed.

            “Not much.” April has promised. “Charlie and I had a free period earlier so we did most of the set up them. We just have to put the finishing touches on and hide.”

            “Will five minutes be sufficient? Miss Quill asked.

            “That’s perfect.” April said. “And then you and Matteusz can just come home to the party!”

            Miss Quill gave a non-committal hum. “Fine.”

            After class was finished she called out to Matteusz asking if he could wait a moment just like they’d asked. Matteusz gave Charlie a confused look.

            “What does she want to talk to me about?” he asked.

            Charlie shrugged hoping he didn’t give himself. He wasn’t a very good liar. “I don’t know.” then without even thinking “Do you want me to stay?” he added.

            Matteusz smiled warmly and squeezed Charlie’s hand. “Go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

            As soon as the door to the classroom shut behind him Charlie and the others broke out running. They got a few angry shouts from other students as they hurried past but nothing too serious. Miss Quill had only promised five minutes and it was at least three minutes to the house she and Charlie now shared with Matteusz. The four of them ran in silence.

            When they finally got to Charlie’s house they were a mess. Ram was fine, but Charlie and the girls were struggling to catch their breath, panting heavily as Charlie hurried to unlock the door.

            “You guys should be in better shape.” Ram laughed. “What if we’d been running from an actual alien attack or something?”

            April rolled her eyes and gave Ram a playful shove. “Be quiet and help us hang the banner before they get home.”

            Two minutes later they all scrambled to hide when they heard Miss Quill and Matteusz coming. Charlie and Tanya dove behind the couch. Ram and April quickly ducked around the corner to the kitchen.

            “You’re sitting on my foot” Tanya whispered as the door handle started to turn.

            “Sorry.”

            Miss. Quill and Matteusz stepped inside.

            “SURPRISE!” The four of them jumped out laughing and shouting. If Charlie had any doubts about the merits of a birthday party they were quickly put to rest when he saw the sheer joy on Matteusz ‘s face.

            Matteusz grinned. “How did you-“

            “You didn’t think we’d forget your birthday did you?” Tanya asked

            “I was unsure.” Matteusz couldn’t stop smiling. “I am lucky to have such good friends.”

***

            The party had been a huge hit. Matteusz had seemed to love every minute. And Charlie had discovered a new favorite food. According to April it was called cake, and although it was served for special occasions like parties she assured Charlie it was perfectly acceptable to eat it at other times. The gifts had been wonderful too. Ram had gotten Matteusz some video game Charlie had never heard of but that Matteusz promised to teach him. Tanya a book Matteusz had apparently been wanting, and from April a beautiful crystal you were supposed to hang in your window. When the sun hit it the crystal threw little rainbows out across the room. Seeing it almost reminded Charlie of Rhodia. Even Miss. Quill had gotten Matteusz a gift, much to their collective bafflement-a rather large and very deadly looking knife, wrapped tightly and place inside two different boxes to keep her Ahn acting up. Matteusz had smiled and thanked Miss. Quill, though it was clear from the way he picked it up he had no idea how to use such a weapon.

            “”For your protection.” Miss. Quill had insisted. “If a something like a party can take you by surprise you had best always be prepared for a fight.”

            “It looks very nice.” Matteusz said.

            Quill feigned indifference but Charlie could tell she was pleased with Matteusz’s reaction. He seemed to be growing on her, in some ways as lost as she and Charlie were.

            Finally it had been time for Matteusz to open Charlie’s gift. Charlie was fidgeting nervously.

            “I wasn’t sure what to get you so…”

            Matteusz kissed his check. “I am sure I will love it.” He picked up the box and turned it looking for a seam in the wrapping paper. It was a bit bigger then the gifts from the others but felt just as light. Matteusz pulled back the paper and opened the box.

            Inside was a handsome teddy bear. Soft light brown fur with a bright red bow tied around his neck. Tapped to the bear’s paw was another wrapped package, this one much smaller. Matteusz pulled the bear out and smiled.

            Ram laughed when he saw it. “Charlie mate what were you thinking?”

            Charlie blushed. “He was soft and cute and-…he just reminded me of you.” He said turning to Matteusz.

            Matteusz gave Charlie another kiss. “He is lovely.”

            Charlie gave Matteusz a small smile and pointed to the bear’s paw. “There’s one more thing…”

            Matteusz pulled off the wrapping paper revealing a small box with a clasp. He flicked it open. Inside was jet-black ring. Running along the band was a series of beautiful symbols Matteusz couldn’t make out, looking almost like flowing water. He picked it up to get a closer look.

            “It is beautiful.” Matteusz breathed.

            Charlie sighed in relief and broke out into a happy grin. “I’m glad you like it.”

            “Can I see it?” April asked.

            Matteusz passed the ring to her reverently, Ram and Tanya crowding in to get a closer look.

            Tanya frowned. “What does this writing mean?”

            “Is it not just decoration?” Matteusz asked Charlie.

            “Well uh…” Charlie was beaming now. “It’s actually your name. In the language of the Rhodia. I asked special for it to be carved in.” Charlie laughed. “The woman at the shop had now idea what it was but omf-“

            He broke off as Matteusz pulled him into a kiss. The others were hooting, April even pulling out her phone to snap a few pictures.

            “You like it?” Charlie asked

            “ I love it.” Matteusz said happily. “And I love you. Charlie my space prince.” He pulled Charlie into another kiss. April smiled and flashed Charlie a thumbs up behind Matteusz’s head. Charlie smiled. These birthdays seemed like a pretty good tradition after all.

           

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when Matteusz's birthday actually is but I had this idea for a story so I just went with it. Also not sure what the Rhodian language looks like but I imagine based on Charlie's description on the planet it would look beautiful.


End file.
